¿Cómo sabes si estás enamorado?
by akari.tsukiyo
Summary: Porque no siempre el amor viene acompañado de campanas y flores, ni menos de mariposas y bebés volando en pañales. A veces ni siquiera sabes si estás enamorado. Pero gracias al cielo —o al menos eso quería pensar Mello— tenía un amigo que estaba más que dispuesto a ayudarlo.


**Death note no me pertenece, es obra de Tsugumi Ōba y Takeshi Obata.**

**Advertencia: Lenguaje malsonante, un poquitín.**

* * *

¿Cómo sabes si estás enamorado?

Debía estar loco, sí, al fin la locura por superar a Near lo había convertido en una especie de demente, porque si estuviese en sus cabales de ninguna manera le haría caso al zoquete que tenía como amigo, jamás. Pero aun así ahí estaba: en la biblioteca, buscando información sobre _eso_; maldito Matt, mil veces maldito. Ojalá que su consola se formateara y perdiera todos juegos, los miles que tenía, todos y cada uno de ellos perdidos por siempre en el espacio tiempo.

Bufó y cerró el libro con fuerza, levantando un poco de polvo que entró por su nariz provocándole un sonoro estornudo. La mujer con gafas, encargada de la biblioteca del orfanato, lo miró con reproche; diciéndole con la mirada que no hiciera ruido. ¿Pero qué esperaba? ¿Qué se lo tragara o algo por el estilo? Después de todo no era su culpa, nadie buscaba en esos libros y estaban llenos de polvo y suciedad. Ella debía mantenerlos limpios, era su culpa, vieja amargada.

Tomó el libro y se levantó de la silla donde había estado las últimas horas, su trasero dolía y su espalda crujió levemente por la mala postura a la que había sido sometida, y de nuevo se preguntó: _qué diablos estaba haciendo…_

—¡¿Qué tu que…?!

—¡Cállate, idiota!

—Pero…pero—tartamudeo el pelirrojo, mientras sus grandes ojos verdes escudriñaban con asombro al rubio frente a él. Hasta el reciente juego de Mortal Kombat, ya no parecía tan importante—, ¿qué mierda me estás queriendo decir, Mello? ¡¿Qué te gusta quién?!

—Sabía que no debí decirte nada, eres un idiota—dijo el de ojos azules, mientras se cruzaba de brazos y desviaba su mirada del rostro de su amigo, de su mejor amigo, de ese idiota que era su mejor amigo—Olvida todo lo que te dije, suprímelo. Bórralo, como sea.

—No—exclamó Matt, mientras ponía sus brazos ante él, en un intento de calmar a la fierecilla rubia— Es que no entendí, ¿me estás queriendo decir que te gusta él…?

—No, cállate—le respondió Mello, mientras se ponía rápidamente de pie, y se dirigía a la puerta de la habitación que compartía con el pelirrojo.

Matt lo miró y dejó su consola suavemente en el buró, alejada de cualquier posible arranque de ira de su amigo. Se levantó y lo arrastró de nuevo a la cama.

El pelirrojo podía ser muchas cosas; un consolamaniáco, un vicioso, e incluso — muy a su pesar— un idiota con malas ideas, pero mal amigo, jamás.

Matt era tímido, y antes de la llegada de Mello al orfanato no hablaba con nadie y se la pasaba todo el día en su mundo de megapíxeles y pantallas de 16 bts. Pero hace seis años el rubio apareció en su vida rompiendo con su soledad, lo sacó de la burbuja en la que vivía por conformismo, y descubrió por primera vez el cariño y la amistad. Para él, Mello era más que su mejor amigo, era prácticamente su hermano, y lo ayudaría, en lo que fuese, incluso si el mismo rubio no tenía idea que necesitaba ayuda. Porque Matt estaba tercero en la línea de sucesión por algo: era increíblemente observador, además de claro, inteligente, bueno, la mayoría del tiempo.

—¿No sabes lo que te sucede, no es así Mello? —preguntó el pelirrojo, mientras volvía a sentarse en la mullida cama de una plaza—. Por eso estás tan a la defensiva.

—Algo así—respondió quedamente el rubio, mientras se sentaba en su cama. Aún mantenía los brazos cruzados, y tenía el ceño levemente fruncido, claramente confundido con la situación actual. Y es que dentro de él, todo era un revoltijo de emociones que se fagocitaban entre ellas, mezclándose y formando otras, dando como resultado a un Mello más emocional e impulsivo que siempre, con un estómago lleno de cosquillas para nada agradables, cabe añadir.

Y es que todo había empezado tres semanas atrás, con esa estúpida, estúpida tarea que le habían dado. A Mello no le molestaba realizar trabajos, no mientras fuesen interesantes para él, así no se aburría mientras trabajaba, y más aún si con eso podía finalmente superar al albino enano ese. Pero no, el maestro, el _genio _del maestro tuvo otra_ genialísima_ idea: trabajos en grupo. Los cuales tampoco molestaban al rubio, no mientras fuesen con su amigo, ambos eran una gran dupla. Pero de nuevo, el idiota que tenía como profesor no se le ocurrió otro plus que parejas al azar. Y sólo el diablo sabía cuánto odiaba el destino a Mello.

Así que cuando le asignaron a Near como compañero, ni siquiera se sorprendió, en momentos así suponía que debía haber sido un malnacido en su vida anterior para que el karma se desquitara de una manera tan cruel con él en esta vida.

Y así habían empezado tres semanas de tortura, dónde aplicar el cálculo infinitesimal jamás había sido tan difícil, sobre todo porque cuando se disponían a trabajar, Mello terminaba hecho una furia por cualquier provocación del menor. Y el albino acababa con el pijama todo corrido y arrugado gracias a los suaves zarandeos del rubio. Mientras que el papel con las derivadas e integrales terminaba perdido en algún lugar debajo del chocolate y los juguetes.

En esos pequeños y agradables momentos Mello comenzó a sentir esas nuevas emociones dentro de sí, empezó a darse cuenta que zarandeaba al menor sólo por querer tocar su pijama. Y que botar sus construcciones ya no era un acto de venganza, sino que lo hacía porque quería que lo viese con algo más que indiferencia. Algo comenzó a despertar, y Mello no sabía qué era.

Y ahí fue donde recurrió a la única persona que pensó que podía ayudarlo: Matt.

—Entiendo, Mello—dijo el pelirrojo mientras se llevaba una mano a su mentón, dándole un gesto meditabundo— ¿Qué harás?

—No tengo puta idea—respondió con finura el rubio, mientras se acostaba totalmente en la cama, con gesto cansado. Su cabello le hacía ligeras cosquillas en la nariz, y tapaba parcialmente la visión de su amigo.

—¡Ya lo sé!—exclamó Matt, mientras golpeaba sus manos felizmente.

—¿Lo sabes? —preguntó el rubio con desconfianza, mientras apoyaba el peso de su cuerpo en los codos y alzaba la cabeza para mirar al pelirrojo, el cual parecía haber encontrado el mayor descubrimiento de la raza humana. Mello enarcó una rubia ceja, expectante.

—Pues claro que lo sé—le respondió su amigo mientras se paraba y ponía sus manos en jarra, aspirando aire para que la brillante respuesta saliera con toda la fuerza y esplendor que merecía—. Tendrás que averiguarlo.

—¿Cómo mierda voy a averiguar si me gusta eso…?

—Fácil, querido Mello, piensa como un científico.

—¿De qué mierda me hablas, querido y estúpido Matt?

—Método científico, Mello; observación, hipótesis y la mejor parte: experimentación…

Y ahora Mello se encontraba en la segunda fase del estúpido plan de Matt, planes que jamás salían bien. ¿Por qué le hacía caso? Ah, sí. Porque eso era mejor que nada, mejor que quedarse sentado comiéndose el cerebro pensando en todas las teorías y posibles razones del porqué de su repentino sentir.

La primera fase había sido la más fácil; "_La observación del problema."_

No es como si nunca se hubiese quedado mirando el enano blanco, de hecho ahora lo hacía más a menudo, camuflando su creciente e infame interés por el típico y sano odio que le tenía al número uno del orfanato. Lo miraba en la sala común, cuando armaba sus torres de dados o sus imitaciones a palacios hechos de cartas. También cuando en las clases movía lentamente el rizo níveo que estaba cerca de su oreja, signo inequívoco de que estaba razonando alguna respuesta sin tacto para el que fuera el maestro de turno.

Se supone que en esa fase, tenías que observar lo que quisieras investigar e identificar el problema a solucionar. Sí era una enfermedad, tenías que observar desde su forma hasta cómo se propagaba. En caso de Near, era algo parecido, algo _escalofriantemente_ parecido. Lo observaba físicamente, intentando identificar qué partes de él provocaban esas sensaciones absolutamente _no placenteras_ en su menudo y hormonal cuerpo. Y llegó a la conclusión de que era altamente probable que era la aparente fragilidad de su cuerpo en contraste con su áspero interior lo que le llamaba la atención. Y con eso pasó a la siguiente etapa, que era donde se encontraba ahora: _"__Buscar en la literatura asociada"_

La biblioteca del orfanato era bastante amplia y llena de libros de diversos temas, desde literatura antigua, pasando por libros de psicología hasta esoterismo y astrología. Había de todo, y Mello los leyó, cada libro que contenía lo él creía que podría estar padeciendo. Inconscientemente buscó libros sobre el amor, sobre la psicología de las relaciones, sobre la biología que estaba inmiscuida en las reacciones de su cuerpo. Lo leyó todo y al final no entendió nada. Sabía las hormonas que se liberaban al estar enamorado, o cómo funcionaba el cerebro ante tales situaciones, e incluso sintió pena por Romeo y Julieta. Pero no pudo encontrar una respuesta que lo satisficiera lo suficiente, al parecer los libros no tenían todas las respuestas.

Así que raudamente pasó al tercer paso: _"Plantear su hipótesis"_

Mello sabía que las hipótesis eran el eje central de un método; era lo que ibas a comprobar, lo que querías probar, lo que ansiabas descubrir, y él desde el comienzo lo tenía claro: _¿Estaba enamorado del imbécil de Near? _Eso era lo que tenía que averiguar, suspiró y miró dentro de la habitación del menor, la cual siempre estaba con la puerta entreabierta, después de todo, nadie molestaba a Near. Con pasos sigilosos cruzó el umbral y cerró la puerta tras de sí, llamando la atención del menudo cuerpo blanco que estaba al centro, jugando con sus robots.

Para poder probar tu hipótesis tienes que pasar al siguiente paso: _"La experimentación"_

—¿Qué trae a Mello a mi habitación? —preguntó el niño, mientras seguía jugando boca abajo en el suelo de madera color caoba.

Mello no contestó, sólo estaba parado en el mismo lugar desde que entró a la pulcra habitación del menor, no sabía qué hacer. Como probar su hipótesis, como experimentar. Se quedó quieto, mientras empuñaba con aún más fuerza sus manos, ahora sudadas. Perfecto, estaba nervioso.

—¿Tiene que ver el motivo de la visita con el hecho…—comenzó a preguntar el albino, mientras posaba sus ojos grises en los azulinos del rubio—…de que Mello me ha observado toda la semana?

Un corto gruñido salió de los labios de Mello. No pensaba que hubiese sido tan obvio, se esmeró tanto por pasar desapercibido, ¿y ahora qué le diría? _Te he estado observando porque creo que estoy jodidamente enamorado de ti, idiota._

No, primero muerto. Primero desmembrado, comido por un gigante, incluso, prefería estar perdido en una isla sin chocolate por el resto de su vida, antes que subirle un par de puntos al ego de ese imbécil. No, antes muerto. Jamás se lo diría, a la mierda el experimento, a la mierda el método científico, a la mierda Matt y sus jodidos planes que no funcionaban.

Se giró sobre sí mismo y giró el pomo de la puerta, dispuesto a salir con lo último que le quedaba de orgullo y dignidad. Hasta que Near lo llamó. Tragó duro y le dirigió la mirada más gélida de su repertorio. Pero al albino pareció importarle bien poco, puesto que con lentitud se paró del lugar donde yacía sentado de esa manera tan peculiar que había adquirido con los años.

Llevó uno de sus dedos a su rizo predilecto y comenzó a moverlo delicadamente, mientras su mirada parecía clavada en los zafiros del rubio. Se miraron por lo que parecieron horas, o tal vez sólo minutos. Hasta que Near avanzó lentamente, saliendo del circulo de pequeñas piezas de lego y partes de robots de plástico.

Mello se giró completamente, dándole la cara a su enemigo, sus ojos azules brillaban con determinación, otorgándole a su mirada un tono más oscuro y profundo. Más vivaz, más emocional, más Mello. El albino se detuvo a algunos pasos de distancia, y bajó la mano que tocaba su cabello. Sus pupilas usualmente dilatadas, estaban pequeñas, dejando al descubierto el tono claro de sus ojos grises. Incluso se podía atisbar un ligero brillo en ellos, haciéndolo más humano.

Más humano, y solamente para Mello.

Algo dentro del rubio se movió, no sabía qué. Era como si una delicada sucesión de engranajes por fin hubiera encontrado la pieza perdida, haciendo funcionar la gran maquinaria a todo vapor. Maquinaria que ahora hacia mover sus pies, acortando la distancia entre los dos cuerpos. Hasta sólo quedar a un paso de distancia. Mello presentía que Near ya sabía de qué iba todo eso. Por la forma en que lo miraba, como esperando algo. Lo que fuese, tal vez un golpe, un zarandeo o un roce de manos, lo que fuese el albino lo esperaba.

"_**La experimentación es la fase del método científico donde se ponen a prueba los conocimientos adquiridos y se intenta demostrar la hipótesis planteada"**_

Lo tomo del cuello del pijama blanco y lo alzó a su altura, sus respiraciones chocaban en un mismo aire pesado y embriagador. En ese momento Mello se preguntó si tal vez fuera cierto que se había vuelto loco, pero después de ver los ojos de Near, expectantes por una acción, lo desechó, y se dijo que no importaba estar loco, después de todo, la sanidad mental estaba sobrevalorada.

Miró los pozos oscuros por última vez, antes de sumergirse en sus aguas y acercar sus labios hasta que se rozaron en un ligero toque.

Los labios de Near le parecieron extremadamente cálidos y suaves, tal como secretamente los había imaginado. Empujo sus labios un poco más hasta encajarlos perfectamente entre los inferiores y superiores del albino. Sellando así el primer beso de ambos. El contacto dirigió una corriente eléctrica por toda la espina dorsal del rubio, cada fibra de su cuerpo sintió un ligero electroshock, haciendo temblar sus manos y sus piernas. Sentía sus rápidas pulsaciones en los oídos, y el corazón le latía tan velozmente que pensó que en cualquier momento se saldría de su pecho, y no volvería más. De algún modo, se sentía ligero, como si en su estómago tuviese un ramillete de alas, haciéndole cosquillas en su interior y capaz de hacerlo volar.

Mihael Keel jamás se había sentido tan bien y en paz en toda su vida, como en ese instante. Como si en ese momento hubiese una hecatombe, él moriría feliz.

Sus manos aún temblaban bruscamente, hasta que las de Near se posaron suavemente sobre ellas. Sus pálidas y pequeñas manos estaban cálidas, al contrario de las suyas propias, las cuales habían dejado de temblar.

El contacto le pareció eterno, como si el tiempo se hubiese congelado, como si el toque entre sus labios hubiese abierto un agujero en el espacio tiempo, donde ambos residían, ignorantes de lo demás. Sólo preocupados de ellos, y de nada más.

Sus respiraciones estaban sincronizadas, acompasadas en una sinfonía que no sabía que podían tocar, una obra privada sólo reservada para aquellos que puedan tocarla. Sólo para ellos. Una melodía sublime y rara, de esas que son escuchadas una vez en la vida, como si fuese la octava maravilla.

Se alejaron lentamente, Mello no supo en que momento había cerrado los ojos, tampoco le importaba demasiado. Sólo le importaba el hecho de que Near también lo había hecho, y sus pupilas lucían dilatadas, mas no opacas, sino con un brillo excéntrico, de ese brillo que tiene el carbón justo después de pulirlo y transformarlo a diamante. Ese brillo del cambio, ambos sabían que algo había cambiado cuando sus labios se tocaron, como dos elementos en una reacción química, que después de combinarse jamás vuelven a ser lo mismo.

Mello lo soltó suavemente, cortando el contacto de sus manos. Pero no el de sus ojos, ambos se veían fijamente. Azul contra gris.

—¿Y bien? — preguntó el albino mientras levantaba su mano, y volvía a torcer el rizo que estaba detrás de su oreja derecha—. ¿Cuál es el análisis, Mello?

_Quinto paso: análisis de datos y comprobación de la hipótesis._

El rubio sonrió socarronamente, Near lo sabía. Obvio que lo sabía, podía apostar su dosis de chocolate del mes a que lo estaba esperando, ahí en su habitación. Se giró lentamente, su cabello dorado acompañó grácilmente su movimiento. Y tomó nuevamente el pomo de la puerta, la cual soltó un quejido denotando su antigüedad. Mello miró de reojo al niño de pijama blanco que seguía con el rizo entre sus dedos, esos mismos que habían dejado un toque fantasmal en su piel, y que probablemente no se iría fácilmente.

—El análisis es…—dijo mientras cruzaba el umbral de la puerta y se llevaba las, ahora tibias manos, a los bolsillos de su pantalón negro—…favorable a la hipótesis.

Y con eso el rubio desapareció por los angostos pasillos del orfanato. Dejando al albino con una leve y extraña sonrisa en su níveo rostro.

—Es extraño…—susurró Near, mientras cerraba la puerta y volvía a sentarse entre sus juguetes—… que nuestros experimentos tengan la misma conclusión, Mello.

* * *

Listo, espero que les haya gustado.

Besos y chocolates para todos~


End file.
